1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hearing aid safety aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hearing aid safety aids having a chain that connects to a hearing aid component at one end, and that loops over an earring post at an opposite end.
2. Description of Related Art
Behind the ear (BTE) hearing aids have created a convenient and effective solution to provide hearing for many individuals. Such hearing aids rely on placing a hearing aid base behind the ear and placing a receiver into the ear canal, a receiver connecting the base to a dome at a distal end of the receiver, which is configured to fit in an ear canal of the user. The receiver and dome interact with the ear and hold the hearing aid in place. However, such hearing aids are only held in place by the dome in the ear canal. This, coupled with the fact that hearing aids are small and very light weight, makes it easy for the hearing aid to fall off and be lost before the wearer can notice.
Examples of situations where a hearing aid may easily be dislodged and lost include, but are not limited to: exercising, removing eye glasses, putting on and taking off hats, clothing, and the like, hair grooming, and the like. Further, simple everyday movements and use can cause the hearing aid to become dislodged.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple device that can help keep the hearing aid from being lost by the wearer without modification of the hearing aid.